


such a sap

by belairoses



Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belairoses/pseuds/belairoses
Summary: Being in love is great. Being in love with Hwang Hyunjin is literally something else.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	such a sap

As Hyunjin could recall his memories, normally Saturday would be the day he woke up and instantly felt like he’s _THE SHIT_. Like maybe he’s the king of Earth planet. Like he rules this world. Like there’s no tomorrow and he can be careless forever.

Saturday was never making Hyunjin disappointed.

Saturday was _that_ great to him.

And honestly, everything should continue staying that way, unless this Saturday wasn’t the same like the other ones.

On this Saturday, his calendar was marked 28 March, Hyunjin woke up, he opened his eyes slowly while getting up reluctantly. Suddenly the pain flooded all over his body, starting from his left shin to his head.

_It hurt._

_He was hurt._

Feeling the tears boiling up in his eyes, Hyunjin swung the blanket off his torso. He stared at the cast that was covering his left shin silently.

The round clock on the wall tickled. It was the only sound Hyunjin could comprehend at the moment.

_It all happened yesterday._

He thought.

He remembered himself running around the court following the ball his friend had thrown towards him, now, what happened after that was the part he couldn’t quite recollect.

Maybe he stumbled. Maybe he fell hard. But Hyunjin was sure it was all terrible. Otherwise he wouldn’t get himself a cast like this. And also that pain. Fuck, that was the worst.

“Psychologically, the more you stare at it, the more you can feel the pain. So, quit staring at it, babe,”

Hyunjin looked up from his leg before he caught another pair of dark brown eyes.

_It was Chan._

Not just anyone. That was Chan.

Curly blond hair, dark brown eyes that could turn into honey hue when it was met with the warm sunlight, those pretty lips, squishy cheeks, broad shoulders, pale skin.

_Oh. His Chan._

The thought of him having his boyfriend stayed at his place for the previous night made Hyunjin feel lighter. Everything became better. All that happened so instantly and unconditionally.

“This is bad.” Hyunjin muttered to Chan who was now walking towards his bed. “This shit fucking hurts.”

“I know,” Chan nodded. His face dropped a little when he saw Hyunjin’s watery eyes up close. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing his boyfriend. Chan ran his hands up to cup Hyunjin’s cheeks. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here with you, baby.”

Hyunjin cried. He noticed his hot tears running down on his face and he couldn’t help but leaned his whole body against Chan’s.

“Will I be able to play basketball again, Channie?” He muffled his words into Chan’s neck.

“You sure will, I can promise you that.” Chan didn’t even stop and think about how possible it could really be. He didn’t need to. Really. “Don’t cry, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Hyunjin lost his words when he felt Chan’s arm wrap around himself. He hugged Chan back, and just rested his chin on Chan’s shoulder, letting himself being indulged by his favorite person.

Before Hyunjin recognized the vignettes, the words, and the lines on his cast. Is that a drawing of his face? And is that a llama? Hyunjin started questioning staring at all the drawings that were drawn on the white cast.

_Is that a ‘I love you’ and ‘ur my big baby boo’?_

_Is that a ‘roses are red, violets are blue, u’ve got a cast, i’ll take care of you’?_

“Oh my God. Channie, what the fuck did you do to my cast?”

Chan chuckled. He released Hyunjin from the hug before he answered. “Took you long enough, but, judging from your reaction, I’m glad you like my _artworks_.”

Hyunjin blinked. He glared at Chan for a second before brutally cupping Chan’s face. Then he moved his face forward until the tip of his nose touched Chan’s. “You call those _artworks_ huh?”

“Yup,” Chan giggled, “Do you like it, darling?”

“Damn, fuck the pet names!” Hyunjin laughed, “You better call me Hyunjin right now or else I’ll kiss you until your lips turn as red as the marker you used for making your artworks on my cast, Channie.”

“Aw,” Chan cooed, both of his hands were now resting on Hyunjin’s waist, he continued, “Baby. Honey. Sweetheart. My love. Sugar. I—”

_love you so much, Hyunjin._

Those next words Chan wanted to say were all disappeared into a kiss Hyunjin gave him.

It was soft at first, just their lips contacted, before the air turned hot when they decided to get their tongues involved, and the sound of their kiss became an echo.

The light of sun ray reflected beautifully on the bed sheets and their skins. The warmth of the morning light had them snuggle closer to each other.

The kiss lasted for more than two minutes and Chan was the first to break it. He almost forgot what he wanted to say when he saw Hyunjin leaning in for another kiss.

_Jesus Christ._

Chan just turned eighteen two weeks ago but for some reason he was so sure Hyunjin’s going to be the death of him.

_Cause like, you know, being in love is great. But being in love with Hwang Hyunjin is literally something else. It’s more than that. Hyunjin is his everything._

Chan smiled, “Breakfast is ready, and your mom just left for work, actually I was supposed to inform you that when I entered the room.”

“Breakfast can wait.” Hyunjin whined, his eyes never left Chan’s kissable lips. “Kiss me again, please, Channie,”

“Oh God, why are you like this?” Chan sighed, he beamed, then gave Hyunjin a quick kiss on the cheek, “Just this for now.”

“No way!” Hyunjin pouted, even though he resigned and stood up on the bedroom floor when Chan guided him.

“We should be worried about your leg more than the hot kisses, you know,” Chan stated jokingly while helping Hyunjin walk to the door.

Hyunjin’s laughter was filled in the air. He looked at Chan fondly, knowing all of this wasn’t actually that bad after all. Thanks to the man next to him, Hyunjin’s Saturday was great again.

“Nothing is as important as our kiss, mister Bang. Our kiss is my top priority. Our kiss is what I want every single day. Our kiss is the only thing we should be worried about, seriously.” Hyunjin deepened his voice on purpose. His smile grew bigger when he saw Chan laugh.

“Okay, okay, our kiss is the most important, I see.”

“Good.”

Chan amused, “But I can’t really kiss you when your stomach is growling aggressively just like that, baby!”

“Ugh!” Hyunjin huffed. He pinched Chan’s arm softly. “You know what Channie? Sometimes I really don’t know why we end up together like this. You’re just so UGH!”

“You just fall for my wit and charm, that’s all.” Chan hummed, “You really just got yourself a perfect boyfriend. Indeed.”

“Same goes to you, duh.” Hyunjin shook his head before he broke into a smile as his eyes met Chan’s ones. He wasn’t sure if it was just him or the world just stopped and then that feeling returned to him again.

Just like the first time he saw Chan and they made eye-contact. His world stopped in an instant. His heart was racing at a very fast pace. He stared at Chan and Chan too stared at him. Five minuses passed. Hyunjin never forgot he was the first to say hi, and how Chan’s eyes screamed ‘have we met?’

He couldn’t tell if their love was really a love at first sight. All he knew was that he just wanted to know more about Chan the second he knew Chan’s name. He wanted to know what Chan liked and what Chan didn’t like. He wanted to know whether Chan wanted to meet him again so he could ask him to go out.

That was completely one year ago, and now they were here, in the kitchen at his house, eating breakfast together and talking casually.

Hyunjin really couldn’t ask for more.

“Chan.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Same.”

“Same what, mister Bang? Mind to explain?”

“You know, you’re lucky that your mom told me I need to make sure you eat your breakfast before nine, mister Hwang.”

“Hm?”

“I adore you so much. Now just eat and shut up so we can continue the kiss after this.”

“Awwww,” Hyunjin cooed.

Chan did nothing but laughed then scooped some of his breakfast onto Hyunjin’s plate. Hyunjin whispered a little thank you and continued eating joyfully.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you have a nice day<3


End file.
